


冬眠

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fairy tale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 动物化皮尔斯和24





	冬眠

警告：动物角色的幻想故事。OOC。

唐纳德•皮尔斯变成了一只赤狐。  
不一定是马戏团大变活人的把戏，也许是他的意识附到了这只赤狐身上，而他真正的、用了三十多年的身体正好好地躺在加护病房里呢。不过，这只是皮尔斯的一厢情愿罢了，他仍然忍不住妄想这一切都是个荒诞的梦，自己醒过来之后还是那个喝酒抽烟差遣下属的安全主管，唯一的损失——噩梦的印记——会在一场晨间性爱中被迅速遗忘。  
赤狐皮尔斯转动着耳朵，他的两只耳朵都可以独立转动，并且幅度惊人。他每次转动耳朵接受地磁讯号和声波时，都会想象自己脑袋顶上有两根尖尖的天线。他从未想过被人们形容为“死寂”的雪地旷野有一天会变得如此嘈杂，而更糟糕的是，他的身体适应良好——正如一只接近成年的赤狐。他晃动脑袋调整姿势，接着把身子弓成桥型，猛地扎进了雪地里。他抖动皮毛上沾着的雪花时，嘴里衔的田鼠也跟着轻轻晃动尾巴。  
皮尔斯凭直觉知道自己最好避开白天捕猎，他的皮毛在雪地里太过惹眼，沾上雪后活像一块儿撒着糖霜的甜甜圈。不过他饿了，而这次大雪是开春前冬季所做的最后努力，再熬过一段时间，这该死的雪地会化开，更多的猎物将随着草苗一起钻出地面。到那时候日子就会好过很多。  
一只赤狐的日子。  
皮尔斯耷拉下脑袋，他觉得沮丧，那沮丧和外头呼啸的寒风一起变成刀片，擦挂着他耳朵里柔软的内壁。爪子踩雪发出的嘎吱声隐秘又微弱，赤狐的皮毛也没法驱赶开他所感受到的寒意。嘴边的猎物不再挣扎，暖和的身体渐渐变冷、僵住。皮尔斯加快了动作，圆滚滚的尾巴在他身后一摇一摆，像个活泼的指针。  
远处的雪山在阳光下闪烁着光，那形状和色泽让他想起了人类社会的奶油冰淇淋。天上的太阳和炙烤墨西哥城的太阳别无二致，那时折磨人的风沙和滚烫融化的柏油路如今都叫他生出怅惘的怀念之情。说到底，赤狐皮尔斯想，人类的生活到底有什么值得怀念的呢？墨西哥城的阳光晒伤他的肩膀，刺着了他的眼睛，烤化了他准备的发胶；比起安全主管手底下的脏活儿，他承受的风光显得不值一提；高科技当然值得惊叹，可在冰冻的原野上，人类皮尔斯的机械手不见得就比赤狐毛绒绒的爪子更灵活管用些。  
也许，是人类社会中五光十色的娱乐活动？那不分昼夜燃烧着的城市，欲望和罪恶是她的裙上花边，是她折扇上垂下的宝石，诱人的香气蛰伏在她的发梢里，只待给无辜的人们狡猾的一击。电视机里总有新鲜事，酒吧里总会来新的尤物，什么都能变成新的，而刻板和无趣依旧如同好酒的配方一般顽固。  
孤独。也许作为没有配偶也没有后代的赤狐体内，那涌动的荷尔蒙在作祟。在摩肩擦踵的城市里，孤独被层出不穷的新鲜事物挤到了角落里，而它在深夜里的抗议也能被酒精或是路灯的倒影压制。赤狐皮尔斯的孤独是寒冷，寒冷咬着他的皮肉，撕下柔软的毛，折断他的利齿。在独自行走在旷野上的时候，孤独就像化在他口舌边的雪花。  
人不也一样孤独吗？皮尔斯想，他脖子上的细毛叫风吹得打起卷来，赤狐身后留下的一串脚印像他的思绪一般渐渐被新降落的雪花覆盖了。  
开春前的最后一场雪下得猛烈而持久，小型啮齿动物都悄无声息地潜藏进暖和些的深处，他不得不到比平常更远的地方去捕猎。风呜呜地鞭打白色的旷野，扬起一阵鸟群一般喧闹的雪团。皮尔斯的鼻子上染着薄薄一层霜，圆圆的瞳孔在中等强度的紫外线下缩成猫科动物般的狭缝，就像一块精雕细琢又浑然天成的宝石。  
渐渐的，他爪子所踏上的硬邦邦的雪块少了些，取而代之的是软和的苔藓和枯死的草。皮尔斯用力抖了抖，身上的毛如海浪一般翻卷，雪花纷纷掉落。  
他抬起脑袋嗅了嗅空气，耳朵也机灵地转动起来。如果有猎人或是科考团有幸看到这一幕，一定会认为这是只走在回家路上的普通赤狐。说来好笑的是，来到这片荒野上的人类大概不会花大价钱做一颗惹眼又俗气的金牙，在这一方面，如果人类唐纳德•皮尔斯在这儿，他将一跃成为旷野里的佼佼者。而对于每天都在为生存奋斗，和冬日展开旷日持久拉锯战的赤狐皮尔斯而言，曾经让他洋洋自得的金牙还不如几滴香甜的蜂蜜更讨人喜欢些。今时不同往日，在新生的赤狐的世界里，没有比腹中难挨的饥饿和穿透皮毛的寒冷更迫切的危机；吸引力和满足感，要等他洗去这身惶惶不可终日的疲倦才能冒头。  
谨慎的赤狐确定了自己的领地未受打扰后便继续前行，快速地穿过风雪。他的脚步更加急切，灵活的姿态让人想起以他的同类所命名的狐步舞。托狐狸神的福，雪在慢慢变小，肆虐的风也减弱了。赤狐皮尔斯在雪堆间蹦跳，蓬松的尾巴扫过寒冷的空气，从远处看就像一团摇曳的橘色火光。  
变成狐狸之后他才发现，与人类习惯了的城市相比，动物们生存的野外就是一个密封的冰雪王国，这里与人类习以为常的城市群居生活有着完全不同的规则。这座由残酷和寒冷堆砌而成的王国有自己的审判员和苦力，每一个生灵都被无常的风一视同仁地吹拂。皮尔斯打了个寒颤，他在心里安慰自己快到了——可惜在无言的寒冷面前，怎样多彩的词句都显得苍白。  
他到了，在没有地铁、火车、自行车和轮滑鞋的荒野里，他嘴里叼着只死去多时的田鼠，就这么一路颠簸地跑回家来。皮尔斯的耳朵郁闷地抖了抖。  
“家”就在眼前。在他刚刚恢复意识，还没来得及怅然自己失去的人类生活便要被冻僵的那个下午，在他一路东逃西窜躲避寒冷的那天，就是这个比他稍宽一些的裂缝免除了他死在赤狐身体里的厄运。  
皮尔斯又一次不必要地嗅了嗅毫无闯入者征兆的空气。随后，敏捷的、冻僵了的狩猎者把尾巴翘到背上，活动身体挤了进去。狭窄的裂缝被雪和枯死的树根掩藏着，穿过障碍和伪装之后，里头俨然是一个天然形成的洞穴。  
一进去，扑面而来的暖意便让皮尔斯从鼻尖到尾巴尖儿都感到温暖的酥麻，他快活地哼唧了一声，把嘴里的午饭甩到了地上。赤狐伸出舌头舔化了鼻头的霜，前爪往前一搭，便拱起背伸了个悠长的懒腰。  
这儿是他隔绝外界寒冷，躲开冰雪王国审查监视的地下庇护所。  
皮尔斯亲昵地蹭了蹭棕熊宽阔的后背，权当代替那个赤狐的喉咙里叫不出来的“24”。他在低温中清醒过来，意识到自己眼前缓缓起伏的温暖皮毛下藏着一颗冬眠的棕熊的心的时候，皮尔斯就在心里给他的熊伙伴起了这个名字。他觉得这数字说不出的熟悉，也许是他作为人的时候时常呼唤的一个外号，或者他前女友的年龄，又或是邻居家狗的名字。他记不清了，不过这称呼仍留了下来。  
只有在这儿，在这头冬眠的棕熊身边他才觉得放松和安全。  
赤狐皮尔斯趴了下来，贴着他伙伴温暖的身体，他翘起前爪，慢条斯理地舔着爪子边被雪水打湿的毛。生存危机过去了，他觉得像泡进一缸薰衣草味的洗澡水一样舒适轻松。24的皮毛散发出一股闷闷的松树根的气味，他闻起来不像是人类皮尔斯在动物园见过的熊，反而更像一个寡言少语的猎人。猎人会用折断的小树枝嫩芽刮脸，冬天就躲在自己打到的熊皮里打盹，夏天会去河边捉鱼。也许他会有一个拗口的外文名字，所以和他交易的商人就用他猎人小屋的序号称呼他，他们叫他猎人24。  
皮尔斯张开嘴，打了个哈欠。他刚吃掉一只田鼠，现在浑身都暖乎乎、懒洋洋的。外头似乎又开始下雪了，风声吹过狭窄的裂缝，发出几声窒息的尖鸣便止住步伐，洞穴里暖和得像是安睡着一小团火焰。赤狐觉得满足和快乐，他的快乐廉价而真实。满足感替代了之前那种惶惶不可终日的恐慌，让他睡意绵绵。  
他努力想了想自己还是人类的时候是怎么度过寒冷的冬日的，却碰了壁，于是索性不再去想了。他安心做一只取暖的狐狸，满足的狐狸，开春后的种种，明天的种种，人类社会的种种都被忘记了。赤狐皮尔斯把头枕在自己的尾巴上，睡着了。

end


End file.
